There exists a wide variety of motorized assemblies, such as, by way of example and without limitation, a motorcycle or a motor scooter. For purposes of this description and this Application, it should be appreciated that the term “motorized assembly” is meant to refer to any self-powered assembly which is adapted to carry or transport one or more individuals, and that the method by which the power is generated is immaterial to this Application and to the various inventions described and claimed herein. Thus, the present invention and the term “motorized assembly” is directed to any assembly which is adapted to transport these one or more individuals by the use of some sort of generated power (e.g., such as the power provided by an internal combustion engine or electrical assembly) and is meant to be as broadly construed as possible to cover any such assemblies.
Particularly, these motorized assemblies are “driven” or operated to perform some task, such as carrying or transporting groceries, as well as for pleasure. With regard to these activities, it is frequently desirable to selectively raise and lower the assemblies in order to increase their respective load carrying capacities and to simply increase the overall riding pleasure.
Accordingly, there exists a variety of assemblies which selectively increase the height and load capacity of a motorized assembly. While these adjustment assemblies do allow the load carrying capacity and the height of a motorized assembly to be adjusted they suffer from some drawbacks. For example and without limitation, these assemblies undesirably require a relatively large amount of time to raise and lower the motorized assembly, they are complicated and not easily installed, they require a relatively large amount of effort to use and even require removal of at least one of the hands of the operator from the handlebar portion of the motorized vehicle, they may be used at any speed, including relatively fast speeds, thereby allowing an operator to be placed in a potentially dangerous condition, they require a relatively large amount of mounting space and must typically be unaesthetically placed on the side of the motorized assembly, and they have no respective “self-shut off” portion which prevents damage due to an undesired and continual running of the respective adjustment assemblies.
There is therefore a need for a new and improved adjustment assembly which overcomes these and other drawbacks and deficiencies of existing adjustment assemblies in a new and novel fashion and the present inventions singularly and cooperatively provide such a new and improved assembly.